


I'll Make It Up To You[BobxWade]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: youtube-rpf
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, M/M, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob is pissed at Wade for effing up their date. Wade seems unfazed by his anger.<br/>Can he calm Bob down and make it up to him?? And other then how to kill Wade, what else is on Bob's mind??</p><p> </p><p>Jeeeez, this was a request from wattpad, ages ago :X finally got it done! Please make sure you read the note<br/>before reading any of this story! This is also a one shot, but I just split it into two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since it isn't on here, here is the first Bob x Wade fic I wrote: https://www.wattpad.com/story/29566915-forever-isn%27t-an-exaggeration-bobxwade  
> probably should read that first before reading this one. It's about 5 chapters long and you can see  
> how much my writing has improved because wow, I sucked at writing, but people still liked my stuff for some reason lol.
> 
> Also, if you're coming from wattpad or DA, look for the line(------) to show you where to start reading.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone :)

"You know what, fuck you Wade!" I spat out. 

The obscenity came out of nowhere, but it was well deserved. 

"I-I'm so... I'm livid right now!" I resumed, as the man I was yelling at ignored me and continued to drive, "I wouldn't even of cared, but the fact that you told me, very specifically, NOT to bring my wallet, then you up and forget yours!? You moron!!!" 

"I'm sorry, Bob." 

"No! See, I would of been ok with sorry, because we could of just ran back to the house and got money and shit, but before this, our dinner reservations... GAAAHH!!!" I exclaimed, feeling my face turn red with anger. 

I threw up my hands in defeat and turned to the window. 

Months... we haven't seen each other for fucking months! Yea we skyped, talked on the phone, recorded together, but none of that cut it. I actually missed this dumbass beside me. 

I just came into town, overly excited about our date today. Wade promised he had everything under control and that I didn't need to do anything. Simple dinner and a movie. SIMPLE! Just like my boyfriend, simple! 

I rolled my eyes, feeling my rage bubble over again. 

"I can't believe you forgot to make the reservations! We talked about this, I asked you and you said you did! You said, of course Bob, I'm Wade, would I ever forget anything, you can trust me. But I can't! I can't trust you with anything, can I?? I drove two hours, two hours to that fucking restaurant to have some Italian dude, I didn't even understand! Try and tell me there was no reservation for Beeerrrrns or Myskins. And you know what, I was ok with it. I was like noo Wadey baby, it's ok, it's fine. We'll go see the movie and eat somewhere else. Oh but what happens?? You forget, your damn, wallet! You'd forget your brain too, if it wasn't rattling around your giant skull!" I scolded. 

Augh, I was getting light headed from yelling.

"I know hunny, I know. But I promise I'll make it up to you." Wade assured, "That's why I'm driving now, hunny." 

"Don't hunny me!" 

I think I could do it, I think I could actually commit murder right now, and not even feel remorseful. Ugh, but then I'll have to be on the lamb... can't record videos while I'm running from the cops for killing my boyfriend in cold blood. No, no, they'll just track me. 

"You're lucky I have to record." I mumbled to myself, cutting my eyes towards Wade. 

"What was that??" He questioned, glancing over at me. 

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how I can murder you without getting caught." I informed him. 

"That's nice baby." He said, a content half smile on his face. 

HOW!? HOW EVEN!? I'm cussing at him, yelling at him, threatening him, and nothing! 

Just a sorry and he takes it. 

I started to calm down as I looked at his cute little smirk, but got angry again when we arrived at his house. 

"Wow, all these cars." He murmured. 

"Yea, what gives!? We could of missed all this shit, if we were still out!" I sassed, looking at all the parked cars on his block. 

Ugh, I just graduated. We were suppose to have a romantic evening out, spend time with the guys to celebrate, but no, NO! I need to get one of those shirts that says, 'I'm with stupid.' 

When Wade finally got a parking spot and we walked to his porch, I stopped him from opening the door. 

"Don't fucking put that key in there yet." 

"Why not??" 

"Because, I'm not done with you! There are people in there, and I'd rather not share our problems with them." I stated. 

".... People?? What do you mean by people??" Wade questioned, looking at me like I was crazy. 

"What?? I mean Mark, Tyler, and Jesse, duh! They were coming over, right?? You gave Mark the spare key." I reminded. 

"Oh, oh yea! Of course, ok, what do you have to say??" He asked. 

I rolled my eyes, "Can I just be pissed at you and you be mad at me, like a normal fucking couple!? I feel like the female here." 

"What's that suppose to mean?? Guys whine and bitch too." He said, raising an eyebrow at me, a tiny smile on his face. 

I scoffed, "Shut up! This-this has been the worst date, ever! I can't believe you forgot everything, Wade. Do you even fucking care!? Why am I here??" 

The color drained from Wade's face, like I finally hit a nerve, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! Of course I care, Bob. You know I care about you more than anything. I know, this was suppose to be fun and romantic and I effed up, I'm sorry. But you have to trust me, I'll make it up, ok??" 

NO YOU WON'T! 

I crossed my arms. 

"I know you want to disagree, but come on, you have to trust me." He insisted, grabbing one of my hands. 

I looked into his sad brown puppy dog eyes, and of course I melted. How could anyone stay mad at Wade?? He might do some stupid shit, and we all mess with him way too much, but he's always way too sweet about everything. How could I stay mad?? 

"I'm still mad." I said with a straight face as I flicked him off, making him giggle, "Ugh, I'll let it go for now, ok??" 

"Great!" Wade exclaimed, quickly kissing my cheek, before going to open the door, "Because I have a surprise for you." 

Before I could ask what it was, he was throwing his door open. 

"SURPRISE!!! CONGRADULATIONS BOB!!!" Loud voices cheered. 

"Whoa!" I yelled, holding my heart as Wade and I stepped inside his house. 

"Congrats Bob." Wade said with a smile. 

I looked around his house seeing friends and family everywhere. 

"Uhh, the heck is this??" I questioned. 

"Haha, it's a surprise party, for you!" Mark declared, walking through the crowd to hug me. 

I just stared at the top of his fiery mane in confusion. 

"Wait, so, so you lied to me??" I asked, looking at Wade. 

"Uh-huh. There was never any movie or dinner planned." He chuckled, along with everyone else. 

Now I feel like a moron. 

"He's a lot more clever then we give him credit for, right??" Asked Tyler, walking up to me with Jesse behind him. 

"He isn't that clever." Jesse retorted.

Mark started laughing, "Lets save the ragging on Wade for later. It's time to party!" 

I... I guess it is. I went around the room thanking and talking to everyone. I guess my parents, Mark, and Wade had planned this whole thing. 

They had gotten everything together. The house was semi decorated with some confetti here and there, balloons, and even a banner that said congratulations on it. There was also a cake that said Bob The Lawyer, I take it Mark or Wade got it, and some people had even bought me gifts. 

By the time we had started eating and drinking, I was feeling a bit emotional, this was really nice of them. 

"Speech." My mom encouraged. 

"Yea, Bob! Tell us all about how surprised you were and how mad you are at Wade for lying." Mark said, making everyone laugh. 

I chuckled a little, "Uhh, not much to say, though I almost went to jail for murder today, hah. But uh, seriously, thank you?? This is, well this is really incredible. I'm glad I'm finally out of school, and I'm hoping I won't ever have to be anybody's lawyer in here." 

Everyone laughed and chuckled. 

"But yea, thanks mom, thanks dad. This is really nice. And thanks Mark for getting all this together and of course, thanks Wade, thank you for everything." I said, smiling at him. 

He winked at me as everyone began to crowd around me again to talk more. 

After a long while, I was finally saying bye to everyone and thanking them for coming. 

"Hey Bob, when you're finished, come into the living room, the guys and I got you a little gift." Mark said, smiling brightly. 

I nodded my head and continued to hug everyone bye. 

After walking my parents to their car, I sat down in Wade's living room with the guys. Wade and I took the couch, while Mark, Tyler, and Jesse pulled chairs up in front of us. 

I looked at them, all three of them looking like they were holding back laughs. Mark, who was in the middle, held a medium sized box in his hands, that was wrapped in purple gift wrap. 

"So whatcha guys get me??" I asked, all three of them still chuckling, "It's something stupid, isn't it??" 

"Not stupid at all, it's very... very clean, and nice." Mark slowly said, Jesse turning red in the face from holding back his laughter. 

I squinted my eyes and examined them, "It's like a fucking dead rat in a box or something?? Or its a dick, right?? A dick in a box, hardy har har, so funny guys." 

Tyler chuckled, "Just open it!" 

"Yea, you'll love it." Wade said, a genuine smile on his face. 

I smiled back and took the box, now eager to see what it was. 

I carefully tore the package open, seeing a white box peak out. Ooh, maybe they got me a knew headset, or a mic, maybe even a camera or... or... 

"The fuck is this!?" I frantically exclaimed, pushing the box off my lap. 

The guys laughed as it hit the floor, Tyler immediately picking it up. 

"Don't do that! That cost each of us 3 bucks!" Jesse stated, sinking into his chair as he began to laugh more. 

Tyler was laughing so much, there was no noise coming from his mouth, he was just turning red and bouncing. 

Mark had his hand over his mouth, probably trying to wait for my full disgust to come out. 

"I fucking hate you all, so much! So much!" I said, looking right at him. 

"Haha, aww you're the light of my life too, Bob." Said Mark, now laughing uncontrollably. 

"Really Wade, really!? I'll love this?? This is more for you, isn't it??" I asked, snatching the box from Tyler and shoving it into Wade's face. 

His face was in more shock then mine was. 

"I-I, I didn't..." 

"Yup! We thought we'd get something you both would enjoy." Mark stated. 

"G-Guys! Where's the freaking custom headset!?" Wade asked. 

Jesse chuckled, "Trust us, this is way better." 

"No, no it's not! Dammit guys! Last time I trust Mark with anything!" Grumbled Wade, only making Mark laugh more. 

"Oh come on, this will make manscaping way easier." He laughed. 

Wade and I looked down at the box. I don't know what's more red, me, Wade, or the balloons floating around us. 

I let out an angry grunt, "So let me get this straight, you three dillweeds went into a pharmacy, each gave 3 dollars, to buy me and Wade a- an... an enema kit, as a gag??" 

"Goofed ya!" Mark exclaimed. 

"It's a practical gift, for a couple such as yourselves." Jesse stated, holding back his laughter. 

"I hate you, so God damn much!" I reiterated, "Why would we need you guys to buy this for us!?" 

Mark chuckled, "Like I said, it's a nice clean, gift. Tyler thought a box of condoms would do, Jesse wanted to get a horse dildo, but I thought this was waaay more special. Just make sure your not in the bathroom to see the results. Hahaha, might turn you off." 

I put my head down and shook it. I was just speechless. 

"Mark, you can use this shit, yourself! Keep your mountain of dildos clean." Wade retorted. 

"Hah, no, no I'm fine, this is all for you two. Maybe we should of got a little bottle of lube, just to make sure the tube goes in bet-" 

"SHUT UP!!!" Yelled Wade, "I don't need this!" 

"Haha, I guess he likes manscaping on his own." Laughed Tyler. 

Wade's face was now the color of Mark's hair.

Mark ran a hand through his, Wade's embarrassed cheeks colored hair, as he tried to catch his breath from laughing, "H-He... Hah! Wade, Wade gets his ass hairs bleached!" 

Mark, Tyler, and Jesse were dying of laughter as Wade and I sat there looking at them. 

"I think we need new friends." I mumbled. 

"I agree." Said Wade. 

"Haha, calm down! We have the headphones!" Mark reassured, getting up and going to a table, where people had left their gifts. 

He sat back down and unwrapped the present, handing me another white box. 

Excepting it to be a trick, I tossed it to Wade for him to open. 

"I'm not trusting you assholes anymore." I stated. 

"Ugh, I have no idea why I gave it to Mark to wrap." Wade said, handing me a galaxy purple colored headset, with a fancy M on each headphone, "Here babe, this is what we actually got you." 

"Yea, congrats Bob." Said Jesse. 

I sighed, "Thanks guys, these look great." 

"Better than the kit??" Asked Mark. 

"Fuck you." I scolded, making him laugh. 

After Wade and I got done yelling at them for being idiots, and we threw the kit away, we all hung out and played some video games. 

"It's getting late guys." Mark informed with a yawn, "Ready to call it a night??" 

"Yea that's fine. Want to crash at my house??" Jesse offered. 

"Sure, you coming with us Bob??" Asked Mark. 

"Uh, no, I'll help clean up." I replied. 

"You sure?? I got it, I'll just see you tomorrow." Wade said. 

"No it's fine, I should help." 

"Alright, we'll see you both tomorrow." Mark said, as we all said bye to each other. 

Wade went off to start cleaning up as I walked them to the door. 

"Hey, Mark. Can I talk to you??" I questioned, following him out the house. 

"Of course." He answered, handing Jesse the keys, "What's up??" 

"I just wanted to thank you again. This was incredible how you got this set up. You and Wade are awesome." I said, hugging him. 

"You're welcome, but really, you should be thanking Wade more. This was all his idea, I only helped decorate some, and your parents helped get family here. Wade did everything else." Mark informed. 

I sighed as guilt washed over me. 

"Ugh, I really laid into him earlier. I should of known something was up. Wade does some stupid shit, but he would never do anything that stupid, least I would hope not. I yelled at him and said things I didn't mean. It was really dumb of me. And of course, I'm here yelling at him, while he's planning parties for me." I said, putting my head down. 

"Heh, he knew you'd be mad. Really, it was part of the plan. Wade can handle getting yelled at some, he knows what you mean and don't mean. Don't sweat it. We all have been friends forever, so I know when my good buddy's in love, and that idiot loves you to death, no matter how much you yell, and I know you love him too. So, just make sure you thank him." He said, patting my shoulder. 

"I will." I sighed. 

"Something else wrong??" 

I felt a pit grow in the bottom of my stomach. There's been something I've been thinking about for a while now, and I guess Mark is the best person to talk to about it. And after all of this, I really think this is the right step.

"Um, see, Wade and I have been friends for a while now, you know that. We've also been dating for a couple years, little longer now, and maybe this is too soon, I'm not sure really. But um, well you uh, you ever think about, I don't know, marriage... to a dude??" I awkwardly asked. 

"Hah, as a matter of fact, I have." 

"Well, why haven't you done it??" 

"I-I... I don't know. I mean, were engaged already, but I feel like I- we, can wait for the actual wedding. So I'll do it when I feel we're ready." 

"Or when you're done cheating on Yami for Jack??" I joked. 

"Hah, shut up! Oh, speaking of Jack, he told me about the charity livestream. You and Wade saying you love each other. How cute. Wonder how long it'll be before the fans notice."

I chuckled, "We were messing around. Also, it was during disco dodgeball, so I'm sure with all the craziness of the game and Jack singing like he was Sia, no one even thought about it afterwards."

"You blow him a congratulatory kiss for reaching his goal??" Mark asked, making a baby voice, "Or are you planning to, blow him, a kiss tonight??"

I felt my face heat up a bit, "Shut up, we're still mad at you for not being at that livestream. Anyways! Weren't we talking about marriage??" I questioned, trying to steer the conversation.

"Don't worry, you'll be a groomsmen at my wedding one day. I've been through a lot with Aaron, just like you've been through a lot with Wade. We both know when we'll be ready to actually start planning. So you should pop the question, when you know you're ready. That could be years from now or, you know, tonight." Explained Mark. 

"I should probably get a ring first, heh." I chuckled. 

"Yea, probably need to do that. Wade has little girl fingers, so it shouldn't be hard finding one." He laughed. 

"Hah, not at all." I said, ending in a long sigh, "It's weird, right?? Loving someone this much, just feels weird. Feels weird to talk about it." 

"Mhm, it really does. But hey, I don't want to keep you from your lady for too long, heh. I'll see ya tomorrow. You two have fun." He said with a wink. 

I huffed out a laugh, "Bye, Mark."

"OH, by the by! That kits on top of the garbage, incase you two change your minds. Less Wade owns a douche I'm not awar-"

"GOODNIGHT MARK!" I yelled as he scurried off the porch in a fit of deep laughter. 

I rolled my eyes while I watched him head to his car, before I went back into the house. 

I began throwing some trash away, and making sure that kit was buried, until I made my way to Wade, who was washing dishes. 

I went to the side of the sink he wasn't using, to wash my hands. As I dried them, my eyes traced his tall back. Thoughts about how long its been since we had a chance to be completely alone circled through my head, and without much deliberation, I found myself walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his slender waist. 

"Hmm, what's up??" He asked, continuing to clean the dishes.

His warmth felt nice and made me feel at ease. I really need to apologize about earlier. Especially if I ever want to, pop the question. 

I rested my head against his shoulder and shook it, "Nothing, I just want to be close to you." 

Wade giggled, "Uh, ok." 

I squeezed him tighter, "You love me??" 

"Heh, what's gotten into you, Bob??" 

"Nothing. I-I'm just really sorry for earlier today. I was an ass while you were off being the sweetheart you always are." I admitted. 

"This feels weird, I think I prefer you yelling at me." Wade said. 

I chuckled, "Shut up, no you don't. Ugh thanks baby, thank you so much. Tonight was great." 

Wade put down the dish he was washing and grabbed a towel to dry his hands, before turning around to face me. 

"I'm glad you had fun," He started, wrapping his arms around my neck, "But you don't have to thank me. Mark did most of the work anyways. I just bought the decorations, helped your parents with the invitations, told everyone what to bring or cook, made sure everyone knew you like purple, made sure the cake said Bob the lawyer, and that we had your favorite beer, and made sure you were out of the house while Mark, Jesse, and Tyler decorated." 

I huffed out a laugh, "So you did everything! And I yelled at you! Admit it, I'm the worst! I don't even know why you stay with me." 

"I don't know, maybe I really do like getting yelled at." Wade joked, and I just rolled my eyes, "Seriously, it's not a big deal. I knew you'd get mad, I'd get mad too if it was the other way around. I forgive you though, as long as you can forgive me." 

I smirked and leaned in, capturing Wade's thick lips in a loving sweet kiss.

When we pulled away, I left a small kiss on his nose, making him smile.

"Of course I don't forgive you, and I never will." I said.

"Haha! Now that's the Bob I know and love."

"Mm, you better love me." I said as I kissed him again, our noses awkwardly smashing together, making us chuckle and giggle more.

It's funny how roles can change when you get with someone. When we first started dating, Wade always would say how bad he felt for taking advantage of me that first night we slept together, even though he never did. And he would tell me that I was always sweet to him. Now I feel like it's the complete opposite. 

He's always sweet to me.

I pulled him in for another hug, allowing him to bend over and bury his face in my chest.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." He mumbled.

"Me too." I agreed, kissing the top of his head.

"Hey, it's getting really late, why don't you go to bed. I'll finish up cleaning everything." Wade stated.

"You sure?? I'm not too tired."

"Positive. I'll be in in a little while, night."

I smirked and let go of him, "Night."

"Oh, and Bob." He called out.

"Yup."

"I still meant what I said earlier, I'm really going to make this up to you."

"Heh, if you say so." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to Wade's room with a smile on my face. I don't know how he planned to "make it up to me," but just him forgiving me is all I needed. Ew, when did I become so God damn mushy?? I blame Wade. Who else am I suppose to blame??

When I got into his room, I immediately changed my clothes, took off my glasses, and got in bed. I haven't stayed at his house for a while, but he still has some clothes of mine. I stretched out on his bed and got under the covers. 

I might of missed Wade a lot, but I missed his bed even more, it's soo comfortable!

As I relaxed into his plush bed and laid there for a while, Wade finally came in. I laid there with my eyes closed as he got his pajamas on. When I heard him walk over near the bed to turn off the lamp, I reached my hand over and caressed his butt.

He gasped loudly and jumped, "God, bless America!!! Bob! I thought you were sleep."

I laughed as I watched him hold onto his chest to catch his breath, "Haha, I was waiting up for you. Took you long enough, I was getting sleepy."

"Gah! Trying to kill me. Scoot over!" Wade demanded, slipping under the covers with me.

"Heh, ahh you're fine. Just wanted to touch your butt." I chuckled.

Wade laughed and made his voice deep like a smokers, "Ohh, you wanted to touch my butt?? Chastity Thong-Britches approves of all the butt touching by her sexy man, Bawb!"

"Haha, is Chastity going to let me touch, dem TITies!?" I asked, hoping Wade still remembered our shenanigans with Jack, during cards against humanity.

Wade, who had no shirt on, put his hands over his nipples, "You want dese TITIES!?"

"DEM- ACK!" I started coughing, "Hah, I can't keep saying it, it still hurts my chest."

"No, don't die!"

I wiggled my eyebrows, "You going to give me mouth to mouth if I stop breathing??"

"Yes!" He whined.

"Haha, don't say it like that. You sound so sad, I was kidding I'm fine." I said, running a hand through his curly hair.

I huffed out a laugh as I looked at his receding hairline. Weird to think that he used to have an afro. Heh, he still looks cute.

"What are you laughing at?? It's my hair, isn't it?? I'm sorry Bob, but not everyone can have lushes locks like you." He said, batting my hand away.

I chuckled and brought my hand up to his chin, "Did I say I wanted you to have lushes locks??"

He shrugged his shoulders, but before he could answer, I was pressing my lips against his and slipping my tongue between them.

I could feel him melt into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

Words couldn't begin to describe how much I missed his lips. Wade may piss me off at times, but there's no doubting how much I love him, and his body apparently. Seeing as my hands have a mind of their own and are now traveling up his stomach, and gently rubbing over his belly button and happy trail.

When we finally pulled away from each other to catch our breaths, I brought him in for a quick embrace.

"I missed you so much." Said Wade, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Missed you too." I replied, staring into his bright brown eyes, "You know, I don't think I'm sleepy anymore."

He smirked, "I think I'm wide awake too."

"I think I know how to make you tired." I informed, running my hand down his side, seeing him visibly tremble.

"I'd like to see how.... As long as it isn't you explaining lawyer terms to me." Wade chuckled.

"Heh, I promise it's not. Unless you want to get into some weird role-play. I'll be your lawyer and we can go to Jugg's Judy's court." I replied.

"Jugg's Judy??"

"Haha, long story. Jack and I come up with some crazy ideas when were recording together."

"Hah, I can see. I think I'd rather not go to Jugg's Judy's court, Wadey's bed is just fine." He assured.

"Perfect for me too." I said, pulling him by his leg as I leaned back onto the bed.

Wade and I began to make out as he threw one leg over me and I wrapped my arms around the small of his back, making sure we were as close as possible.

I pulled away from him and he started to kiss down my neck, leaving small nips and licks as he continued to travel south. He lifted up my shirt and trailed kisses down my chest to my belly and lower. There was a time where things like this would of made me feel self-conscious, but Wade always keeps me from feeling like that.

He moaned, "You're so sexy, Bob."

I bit my lip as his hands curled under my pajama pants, slowly about to reveal what was making them tent .

"Mm! You know, we could call this Laid Wade. Get it, because-"

"You have not been thinking about horrible puns to call sex, all this time??" I asked interrupting his, most likely, idiotic explanation, "Way to ruin the mood!"

Wade slowly shook his head, "Sorry. You started it with the role-play talk, now my minds running ramped with different names we can call this. Or if we were ever to actually role-play, I could be a fan that you just met and you think I'm really hot, so we end up-"

I stretched my hands out and pulled down the front of my pants and boxers, letting my throbbing member flop out.

"Wade! Just shut up and do what you were going to do, so I can fuck you already." I commanded.

His eyes grew big and he obediently nodded his head, tightly wrapping a hand around my hard on. I licked my lips as I watched him kiss the tip, then lick down the sides, lubing it up with saliva so his hand could glide up and down it flawlessly.

"I didn't know I turned you on so much, Bob." Wade said, and I could tell by his tone he was trying his best, to sound as sexy as possible.

And of course it was working.

"You'd be surprised."

I let out a low breathy gasp as Wade traded his hand for his warm mouth. I reached down and stroked his arm, encouraging him to keep going. It doesn't matter how long we've been separated, Wade always knew how to make me moan; How to bob his head just right and deep throat me just so, without me even having to buck further into his mouth. 

A gasping, "Yes!" Escaped my lips as Wade's mouth was concentrated on my sensitive head.

I let out low moans as his tongue traced from base to tip, while his one hand busied itself with massaging my balls.

Slowly Wade stopped his mind numbing actions, and came back up to my face, allowing me to dive my lips into his. My tongue invaded his mouth and massaged his tongue, exploring every corner, until I pulled away to go down to his beard, leaving kisses along his jawline to his ear.

"Condoms??" I gruffly asked, nibbling his ear.

"Ah! Y-you know where everything is." Wade moaned.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to the nightstand drawer, searching for a box and a bottle. Having no glasses on didn't help, but eventually I was able to feel out and locate the items. When I pulled them out, I gave the box a shake. Empty.

"Really, you didn't buy another box??" I questioned, shaking the cardboard in his face.

"I forgot!"

"You already knew that you wanted to make this up to me, but you didn't even think how to, did you??" 

"Who said this was me making it up to you?? I have something else in mind." Wade seductively said, grabbing the empty box and tossing it over his shoulder, "Making love is just a bonus. And now you can really feel how long it's been since we've done this. So maybe I did plan for this."

I smiled as he winked at me. Seeing him wink after hearing him say all that made my pj pants, just a tad, less roomy.

I quickly traveled my hands down to his pants, helping him wiggle out of them, and he did the same to mine and my shirt, until we laid close together completely nude.

Without hesitation I was pulling Wade onto me, caressing and squeezing his bare ass. Feeling his silky smooth ass was all the confirmation I needed, to know that Wade defiantly did prepare for this. I'd call him out on it, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from the passionate kiss we were sharing.

I gripped his backside even harder as his tongue practically slipped down my throat. 

I don't know if anyone has ever realized just how plump Wade's ass is, while he's wearing those cargo pants he always has on, but damn, is his ass thick! And all mine. I disconnected our lips to bite at his neck and slap his ass, knowing that I was turning it red with every gasp and moan Wade let out.

"Wait, stop." He commanded, pushing me away.

"What's wrong??" I asked, grabbing his hand and kissing it, "Don't tell me I was too rough. Thought you liked it like that, sometimes."

Wade's face turned red, "I-It's not that. You're pulling me on top of you. I love riding you and all, but I want you on top for a change."

"Oh. You sure??" I asked and he nodded his head yes.

I bit my lip as he laid down on his back and spread his legs, presenting himself to me like a buffet.

I got between his legs and massaged his hard on with my open palm, listening to him mewl softly, his eyes begging for me.

"So, you manscape yourself??" I questioned with a chuckle, letting my hand travel down his smooth pelvic area, and to his balls which I gently kneaded.

He moaned, "S-shut up."

I chuckled more as I grabbed the lube bottle, lubing up my fingers before I brought them to his entrance, preparing him for me.

One finger, two finger... I was going to stretch him out slowly but surely. I scissored my fingers inside of him, loving the sight of his dick twitching every time I precisely hit that spot.

"Ah, Bob!"

I took Wade's moans and the bucking of his hips as signs, that he wanted something thicker than a couple of fingers inside him. 

I grabbed the bottle of lube once more, and made sure we locked eyes as I coated my member in the thick liquid. I slowly pumped, watching him bite his lip.

I could hear Wade's breathing pick up as he let out a dirty plea, "Mm, fuck me, please."

I was happy to oblige.

After hoisting his thighs up onto mine, I lined myself up, slowly sinking into him. We both hissed as I gave him time to adjust, before going a little deeper.

"Wade! You're so tight." I groaned as I gripped his knees, gently moving my hips.

I could feel every time his body tensed, even for a split second, I could feel how hot he was and how wet the lube had made him. Everything sent shivers down my spine and lit up all my senses, especially his moans.

His whimpers were loud and echoed around the otherwise silent room. I kept my movements to a minimum, trying not to hurt him. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the sounds he was making.

I then pulled out, before shoving my way back in. Wade's back arched and he called out, grabbing onto the bed sheets tight. I felt my mouth drop open as I began to move faster inside him, while he started to loosen up.

Wade was unbearably hot, on the inside and out, making me sweat more than I already was.

I slid into him deeper, breathing sharply through my teeth as I slammed into him.

"YES! Oh Bob! Bob! Shit!" Wade shouted, "I-I, Oh! I've missed you, s-so much!"

"I... I missed too." I stuttered.

I let go of one of his knees and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers as the noises of skin slapping against skin, competed to be louder then the bed creaking and screeching underneath us.

My eyes were shut tight when I felt Wade squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful sight; Him gasping for air as he thrashed his head back and forth, mouth open wide, sweat gleaming off every inch of his body, and dick spilling precum on his stomach.

I gave a hard thrust, feeling myself hit against his inner walls. The way he was screaming and thrashing about, only told me one thing.

"There?? Is that the right spot Wade??" I questioned, my voice unusually deep.

I hissed in excitement as he tried to form words, but none came out, all he could do was desperately shake his head yes and arch his back.

I moved my one hand to his chest to rub on his erect nipple, while I grabbed onto his member and started jacking him off in time with my thrusts with the other hand, supplying him with as much pleasure as I could.

"C-cu- me! I-Im gonna!!! Ah!!!" Wade loudly informed.

I didn't need full sentences, to know that I was edging him to his climax. With my hands still busing themselves with sensitive areas of his body, while I relentlessly slammed into his sweet spot, and my stomach slid up and down his balls with my movements, I knew it was only a matter of time until-

"Oh fuck, Wade!!!" I moaned, feeling him tighten around my member.

Wade was breathing heavily, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He repeated between gasps and whimpers.

I gritted my teeth and pleasured him through his orgasm, until I couldn't hold on any longer and was pulling out to cum myself.

I groaned loudly, before collapsing next to him. The aftermath of our climax was painted all over Wade's stomach and chest.

"D-Did you really have to cum on me??" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Of course, looks hot."

I chuckled when he rolled his eyes at me and leaned over to grab some tissues. I watched him clean himself off and get up to turn off the light, while I caught my breath.

When Wade got back into bed, I didn't even give him a chance to get comfortable, before I was snatching him up and pulling him close to me.

He scoffed, "Ugh, Bob! We're hot and sweaty, let me air for a second."

"No." I simply said, running a hand through his sweaty hair as I kissed his lips.

"Gross, I'm dripping sweat." Wade stated.

"Yea, you look beautiful, like a glowing angel."

"Haha, I feel like my cheesy lines are rubbing off on you. Better be careful, you might just be making puns next." He said, kissing me back.

"Pfft, remind me to kill myself if that happens." I ordered.

"Aww, puns aren't that bad!"

"They're the worst."

"....You're the worst."

I chuckled, "And you're a moron."

"And you're an A-hole. Heh, I love you true, Bobby boo." Wade said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, so very much." I replied, pulling the covers up over us, "Also, never try and rhyme again, that wasn't cute."

"You're not... are cute. Dang it! I can't keep up the insults with you." He chuckled, snuggling into me.

I let out a loud laugh, holding him tight, "You're not cute either, cutie."

Wade giggled and kissed my lips. God, I love this man. I don't think it's even possible for me to love him more then I already do. Heh, might smother us both with all this sweet shit.

I went to say goodnight to Wade, but realized he was already dozing off with his face buried in my chest. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head, before getting as comfortable as I could. 

It sometimes takes me awhile to fall asleep, but with him next to me, sleep always comes easy.


	2. Chapter 2

And I wake up even easier when I realize he's not in my arms anymore. 

"W-Wade." I groggily called out, seeing sunlight shine on my eyelids.

I yawned as I started to wake up, to an empty bed. Guess he got up and got a shower.

I fell back to sleep a little, but woke up fully when I heard the door open.

"Bob, you up??" Wade whispered.

"Now I am." I answered, sitting up and stretching, "Where'd you go??"

"Places. How'd you sleep, you feel ok??" He asked, coming to lay in bed with me.

"Heh, do I feel ok?? I think I should be asking you that. How are you feeling??" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeaa, but you know, you were having back spasms before and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm fine, a lot of pain walking when I first got up, but that was excepted, I'm more worried about you though." Wade said, leaning over and curling his arm around me to massage my back.

I think right now would be the most appropriate time, to cry one single manly tear. So freaking sweet and caring.

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm fine sweety. You sure you're ok??"

"Yup, and oh! I have to get something, wait right here." He said, flying out of bed and leaving the room.

"O....K."

I sat there dumbfounded until Wade was storming back into the room, just as quickly as he left, but a bit more carefully. In his hands he was holding a bed tray.

"Tada! Breakfast in bed." He said, walking around and slowly lowering the tray onto my lap.

I looked at the tray then at him, blinking my eyes a few times.

"W-What??"

Wade cleared his throat, "Tada! Breakfast in bed!" He reiterated.

"I can see what it is! But why are you doing this??" I asked.

"Because! I told you I'd make it up to you, here's how I start." He explained, kissing my cheek.

I looked down at the meal on my lap. Fluffy scrambled eggs, perfectly toasted and cut toast, crispy bacon, juicy sausages, a big pancake with fresh strawberries on it, in the shape of a heart, golden brown hash browns, coffee just the way I like it, and a glass of orange juice. That manly tear is just, just inching out.

".... I.... I don't even know what to say." I managed to get out.

"Then don't say anything, eat!" My boyfriend encouraged with a big smile on his face.

I obeyed and scooped up some eggs, moaning from the flavor. I tried more of the food, and everything tasted delicious.

"Damn Wade, this is really good!" I complimented, making him blush, "Here, try some."

"Wha- er uh, no, no. This is all for you. I already ate." He assured, but I shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth anyways, "Augh, trying to choke me!?"

"Haha, I just wanted you to eat some too. You've out done yourself. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now finish eating, so we can take a shower."

"We??"

Wade huffed out a laugh, "Yes, we."

I don't think I've ever eaten quicker in my life. 

After I scarfed down my food without getting a stomachache, well, that bad of one, I slipped into Wade's shower with him.

A romantic, steamy, hot shower. I think we got more dirty then clean.

"I love you." I said to him as I toweled off his head.

Wade smiled and grabbed me by the hand, leading me to his bedroom. We got dressed and went into the living room, after he told me he had another surprise.

"Ok," Wade begun, with a deep breath, "I'm going to explain to you what we're going to do today."

"Do??" I questioned, tilting my head in confusion.

"Mhm. You had your breakfast in bed, we showered together, we also had sex last night even though that wasn't actually part of the plan, but anyways! Now, we're going to go shopping, I'll buy everything of course, then it's lunch at Quaker Steak and Lube, hit up Game Stop for a little, see Captain America, dinner at that Italian restaurant from yesterday, don't worry, there will be a reservation for Barns this time, and then we'll finish the night off playing some Overwatch." Wade listed.

My eyes grew big and almost burst through my glasses. 

"Jeez Wade! You really did have a plan." I said in pure shock.

"Hah, well of course! But you can bring your wallet with you this time, if you want." Wade teased.

I however, couldn't even bring myself to chuckle. I stepped forward to Wade and put my hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss.

When I pulled away, a pink hue had come to his face.

"This is really overwhelming. T-Thank you." I said, going to kiss him again, but he turned his head.

"Wait, I didn't even tell you what we're going to do tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow!?"

"Yea, I got us tickets to see a jazz band. I really liked that last concert I saw you in, and I know you like jazz, so I thought we could spend the night like that. Maybe go out for drinks after." Wade suggested.

My throat went dry and I felt butterflies run through my stomach. And I seriously thought I couldn't love him more than I already do.

"Wade, this is way too much." I chuckled, "I don't need spoiled just because I graduated."

He sighed, "Yea but, I just wanted to do something special for you. I want this week to be really fun in case... in case you leave."

"Leave?? Of course I'm going to leave, have to go back home." I stated, "But don't worry, you know I'll be back." 

"I-I know. You have family and friends to visit here. But I'm not talking about leaving Ohio, I'm talking about, about leaving...... me." Wade said, making me audibly gasp.

Our eyes met and I knew he could see my disbelief at what he was saying. He really caught me off guard with that.

Wade quickly bowed his head, eyes searching the floor like the words he was trying to say were written down there.

"O-Ok, so you won't leave me." He said, making air quotes, "But do you really know that?? You just graduated from lawyer school. I know you still do youtube and that's a big thing for you, well, for both of us, but how long will that last?? You can be a lawyer. You can have a really prestigious job in North Carolina, you don't need me there. And ok, so you want me there, and I want to be there or for you to move up here, or we even move out to LA so you can get big cases there and I can be close to Maker and all that. But, what if I get in the way of your job?? You have a big case you need to prepare for and in comes needy Wade, whining that he isn't getting the cuddling time he deserves. Or we get into a big fight and you're so worked up you screw up the case!? It'll be all my fault!" Wade ranted, getting himself worked up.

For no reason at all.

"Wade! How many times do I have to tell you, I hate it when you cry??" I asked, bringing him in for a hug.

He laid his head on my shoulder, letting out tiny sniffs.

"You're getting upset for no reason. I'm not breaking up with you! This is stupid and out of no where, and you know it! I'm so happy with you, I know I'm not going to leave you, ever! I don't know what I'm going to do yet or where things are going to take me, but all I know is I want you by my side." I honestly said, hugging him tight, "Heh, I know that must sound stupid but, I mean it. I really want to stay with you, Wade. I wouldn't leave you, especially for a job."

I rubbed circles into his back, trying to calm him down.

"B-But what if you're out with your lawyer friends and, they're showing off pictures of their wives?? This is my wife Brenda, look how beautiful she is, you know she's a real-estate agent. Well this is my wife Tori and our three kids, best soccer mom and housewife you'll ever meet. What are you going to say?? Well here's my mediocre boyfriend Wade, he shouts into a camera for youtube. I guess he's alright. O-Or will you be ashamed and not even want to show me?? I wouldn't blame you. I just don't want to get in the way of your life." Wade explained, pulling away from me to wipe tears.

And now the manly tears have turned into waterfalls. I took my glasses off to wipe my eyes.

"Wade, stop talking like that! You really want to know what I'll say if my friends rub their wives or husbands or whatever they have, in my face?? I'm going to scroll through my phone and say look, this is my husband, Wade. Isn't he handsome?? He's so beautiful and sweet, and I love him to death. And you know, he's a successful gamer on youtube. He makes other people happy with his content and even brings them out of low points in their lives. He inspires me. He's the best damn househusband you'll ever meet! So you and your significant other can go suck it! Wade's way better then them. He's better than everyone." I said, letting tears roll down my cheeks.

"Y-you really mean that??" He asked in a hushed tone.

I sighed, "You know Wade, some idiot once asked me if I'd stay with them, forever. Now I was skeptical, I thought, forever?? I'm in love with this guy, but lets be real here, I don't want to start a relationship on false promises. And I told him that I couldn't promise him a fake time. Heh, you know what that idiot said to me?? He said that forever isn't an exaggeration, that he'd love and be with me until he died, and that was forever for him. And I was speechless. This freaking idiot always, always knows what to say to make me fall more in love with him, always! And it's annoying, heh. I've been in love before, pfft, maybe even deeply in love before, but never like this. There's something special about him, something that makes me want to stay with him, forever."

Wade came rushing into my arms, a red ball of tears. I held him close and rocked him back and forth.

"I-I love you." He squeaked.

"I know babe, and I love you too." I whispered.

When he finally calmed down, we pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm just, I'm scared. I'm scared of all of this. Change is a good thing but, when it actually starts happening, it just catches you off guard. When we started dating you were in school, and all I had to think about was our youtube careers and twitch, and even that has changed! And now there's so much more on top of that. I-I get nervous. I don't want to loose you. That's why I just wanted this week to be special, because I didn't know how much longer I had to be with you." Said Wade, still wiping away tears.

"Tch! You make it sound like I'm dying! I'm not going anywhere, except back to North Carolina to get ready for Indypop con, which we'll both be at. Things are going to change, I, am going to change and so will you, but I'll always be here. Things might not always be perfect for us, but I want to be there for you, through the good and bad, and you want to know how I'm going to do that??" I questioned.

"How??"

I grabbed Wade's hand and slowly took a knee. I peered up into his soft brown eyes as his face went blank.

"By, by asking you if you really meant forever. Because if you did, then marry me. Marry me so we'll have a reminder of that stupid, idiotic, sounds like something a child would say, promise we made each other. To be together forever." I said and he giggled making me laugh too, "Hah, Wade Barnes, I have no idea, how I'm suppose to make ALL of my lawyer friends jealous, when you aren't even my husband! So how about you make me happy and shit and say yes, so I can get up off the ground."

Wade started laughing more, "Are you seriously asking me to marry you??"

"You don't even know how long I've wanted to ask you. I want to be committed to you, I want no one else, but you." I firmly informed, holding his hand tighter, "Will you marry me??"

He nodded his head and lounged at me, practically tackling me to the floor with kisses.

"Yes I'll marry you!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Uugh! Are you trying to kill me!? A simple yes is all I needed, I'm not getting up now." I pouted, holding him closer as he laid on top of me.

"But I have so much planned for us to dooo!" Wade whined.

I smiled as I leaned up some to peck his lips, "Fine! But only because I want to celebrate graduating, and getting engaged."

Wade beamed brightly. His smile lit up the room, causing my heart to skip serval beats. I never knew I could be this happy.

After a few minutes of hugging, and making out, Wade finally rolled off of me and helped me off the floor.

I dusted myself off and grabbed Wade's car keys.

"Don't we have a shopping date to get to??" I questioned, grabbing his hand, "And a whole bunch of other things to do?? Like, probably going to a jewelry store to find a ring."

"Heh, oh yea, rings are things people get for these occasions. I look forward to it." Wade replied with a smile and a wink, "See, told you I'd make it up to you."

"Hmm, yea you did, but I think there's something I need to do now."

"Oh, you do??"

I nodded my head yes, pulling Wade close to me so I could lean into his ear.

"It's my turn to make it up to you. And I promise, it'll be better then last night."

Wade inhaled sharply as his eyes lit up and face went red. I chuckled as he grabbed the keys out of my hand and quickly walked to the door.

"Uhh, if you need me, I'll be Wading, in the car!" He yelled out as he made a dash out the door.

I sighed happily. I am so in love with that moron.


End file.
